


I M

by Atzuko_san88



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, My First One Piece Fic, New World (One Piece), One Piece Universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atzuko_san88/pseuds/Atzuko_san88
Summary: (One shot)Extiende la mano y las mariposas se pelean por recibir las caricias de sus dedos que hace poco soltaron la espada clavada ahora en el piso. La corona pesa demasiado sobre sus hombros, un peso que solo su persona puede llevar, uno que le corresponde por derecho Divino.A sus pies, cinco ancianos y el mundo esperan su voluntad.





	I M

¡ALERTA DE SPOLILER

ONE PIECE

MANGA 908

.

Su silencioso andar apenas perturba las flores

Mariposas dulces revolotean cual millar de hadas a su alrededor

Extiende la mano y estas pequeñas criaturas se pelean por recibir las caricias de sus dedos que hace poco soltaron la espada clavada ahora en el piso.

Su filo mortal y brillante atraviesa la imagen de una princesa, despedazó las fotos de dos criminales cuyo nombre maldito no debe ser pronunciado en la Tierra Santa o su ira será desatada más.

Su respiración esta un poco agobiada, sus responsabilidades no le dejan dormir bien una vez más, muchas decisiones deben ser tomadas y su palabra es la ley que rige al mundo.

Su mundo

Con una palabra, un gestó, un simple asentimiento puede costar la vida de millones, eliminar países o borrarlos de la memoria del mundo.

En su mano la foto de un peligro en potencia le da claridad a su mente. Es obvia la respuesta, está frente a sus ojos cansados.

La corona pesa demasiado sobre su cabeza y sus preocupaciones pesan aún más sobre sus hombros.

Cierra los ojos con la palpitante necesidad de un descanso que no llegará todavía.

Aun tiene asuntos por atender.

-IM-sama, los ancianos ya están aquí-

Su sirviente le informa hincados sobre sus rodillas y su voluntad a dispuesta a lo que le plazca. No necesita responder, sus pasos se dirigen de inmediato hacía su encuentro, la última junta del día.

Una en la que hará saber su voluntad, con la imagen de la princesa de sangre traidora en su mano.

Sus órdenes son la voluntad del Mundo

Sube con toda calma las escaleras al lugar que por derecho divino le corresponde, por ellos no importa cuanto tiempo le tomé, esté le pertenece como cada una de las vidas de los ancianos a sus pies.

Sus siervos, sus guerreros...

Los ancianos que ponen orden en su nombre, leales esclavos son para su persona.

Ellos cuentan mentiras para hacer cumplimiento a su voluntad, mandan a los marinos a silenciar a los peligros.

Son quienes se manchan las manos sin arrepentimiento alguno.

Con elegancia toma asiento en el Trono Vacío, y escucha las palabras de los hombres, unas que repiten cada vez que están en su presencia.

-Oh! IM-sama

-Nosotros, los cinco ancianos...Estamos aquí ante usted!...

Su boca no necesita expresar con palabras el único asunto por el cual estos cinco ancianos pueden estar en su presencia.

-La luz que necesita ser extinguida de la historia...

-Ya ha decidido quién debería ser!?

-Si ya lo ha decidido, por favor díganos su nombre!

IM solo los mira desde la cima del trono, su voz aun no es digna de ser escuchada por aquéllos seres rendidos a sus pies.

Observa una vez más la foto de la próxima Reina Nefertari y la deja caer a sus pies.

Toma una espada que esta a su alrededor y cierra los ojos, imaginando que aquellos que atraviesa es el corazón de toda la maldad en el mundo y no el rostro gentil de la ex pirata del Grand Line.

Con la elegancia digna de su persona arroja la espada, junto con la fotografía, su golpe seco se da frente a los ancianos que aun no se permiten levantar el rostro.

No necesita palabras

Nunca las ha necesitado

Así que todo queda en silencio,

Como debe de estar siempre.

En silencio, seguro y sin preguntas

Sin tormentas.

Ya les ha dado una tarea, quizá en un rato tenga ganas de explicarles más, sus razones y sus demás objetivos.

Por ahora solo quiere meditarlo un poco más, un poco de silencio para su placer y con suerte podrá borrar la imagen de una sonrisa llena de pureza que le taladra la mente sin piedad, y el recuerdo de un sombrero de paja

.

.

.

Puede sentirlo

el mundo que dirige está por cambiar, así que no le queda más que hacer su jugada primero.

No si quiere poder disfrutar del silencio un poco más.

.

.

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> IM un nuevo personaje para One Piece! Sera acaso la "Leyenda" que se pondrá en el camino de Luffy y su tripulación para llegar hasta sus objetivos?
> 
> Sera un hombre? Una mujer?  
> Shanks o Kuina?
> 
> Solo Oda lo sabe.
> 
> Y aunque muchos no le dieron mucha relevancia a este capítulo del manga, para mi fue el mayor descubrimiento del arco del Reverie (o como se escriba).  
> El Rey del jodido mundo esta aquí finalmente, Dios hizo su aparición y aun quedan más capítulos por delante, a este paso vamos a llegar muertos a Wano!  
> Espero que les gustará y solo para que lo sepan: ES MI PRIMER PROYECTO DE ONE PIECE.  
> así qué aceptó que no les convencerá tanto :(  
> Solo espero un Review para saber que les parecio mi punto de vista de este Rey del Mundo (que creó: Es mujer)


End file.
